


How Fast Can Life Change.

by TheGreatFatNerd



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, I dont know how to tag, MI6, Minor Swearing, Reader-Insert, Some Swearing, Spies, ive kinda made the doctor a bit of dick in this, no one major dies though, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFatNerd/pseuds/TheGreatFatNerd
Summary: “It’s T and U, they found them at the bottom of the stairwell, they’re saying they fell, although you know this lot, they probably think someone killed them.”  O informed you as he led you to walk the other way.“So they’re dead.” You stated the obvious until another thought dawned on you “ Oh, shit, that means C is gonna give me all of their work to do as well.”O huffed a laugh, “You got your priorities straight.”You're a spy working at MI6, O is the only person who you can actually stand, then he decides to leave. Now someone has mentioned the Doctor and you're curiosity is piqued.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	How Fast Can Life Change.

Walking through the foyer at work, once long ago you would have been looking at the amazing architecture and building around however after a while it just got boring. You would always be able to tell the new people from the way they looked around in wonder, sometimes you just wished you could have that feeling again. However after years working at MI6 nothing could surprise you anymore. These days you didn’t even get to go out and have any excitement anymore all you seemed to do was paper work and have boring jobs. It probably had something to do with the fact you didn't have the best work relationship with the Minister of Chance, also known as C, but that is a story for another time. 

Heading up to your desk you can see everyone in the same routine as always, the same people making the coffee, the same people flirting, honestly when you first started at MI6 you didn't think you would be able to get bored of routine. When you had just started you had been sent all over the world and the excitement was worth the paperwork but now all the paperwork just didn't seem worth it anymore, you were rarely sent on missions anymore.

No one else seemed to have the same issues as you most people said they enjoyed knowing what they would be doing tomorrow, knowing that they didn't have to worry about being killed tomorrow, there was only one person at MI6 who seemed to understand you and that was O. 

He didn’t get sent on missions any more either and he had also fallen out with C. When you first met O you enjoyed his company, he would come over and make jokes about the people in the office.

You could remember some of his jokes he’d made whenever you would have a bad day.  
“I am friends with 25 letters of the alphabet. I don’t know Y.”   
He really was full of these awful jokes and if he could make one about a specific person it just made the jokes all the better, after all if everyone’s nickname is a letter it would just be a wasted opportunity. 

That's when the pair of you had become, well friends is the wrong word as no one at MI6 were friends and they would all stab you in the back at the first sign of trouble, but as close to friends as you got at MI6. He would make you a hot drink first thing in the morning, you’d make him one later on. Sometimes you would speak to each other when you needed to bounce an idea, he would sometimes talk to you about some of his scientific experiments and although you had a limited knowledge of science apparently you somehow helped. Although you suspected that it wasn't because you had any great ideas or any ideas at all, due to the fact that he had to explain it outloud and that helped him. And in return he could somehow help you to make sense of something you had been staring at for hours. 

However it could be due to the fact that you were the only person who believes that his work about aliens and the Doctor was important. If he ever mentioned anything about aliens or the Doctor to anyone they would always comment that ‘that’s not what we do. Leave that to UNIT or Torchwood.’ Hence the reason most of the other agents had taken to calling him ‘X-files’, for his belief in aliens. Even though, it didn’t matter to them when you would point out that neither of those organisations were still around. Although to be honest, you had often wondered how they could not think it was important, did none of them remember the cybermen and the daleks or Christmas day, 2005, 2006 and 2007 etc (you get the idea). 

O smiled as you came and sat down at your desk, you noted your tea was already on your desk. You smiled back and nodded a thanks. He went through to the lab down stairs, while you made a start at another pile of paperwork that was on your desk, with a groan you organised the pile of paperwork and made a start. 

About an hour later you noticed a lot of people were talking and whispering but you had no idea what had happened. You stood and headed towards the commotion when someone grabbed your elbow you turned to see O. 

“What's going on?” You asked although you didn't know if he would know or not.

“It’s T and U, they found them at the bottom of the stairwell, they’re saying they fell, although you know this lot, they probably think someone killed them.” O informed you as he led you to walk the other way. 

“So they’re dead.” You stated the obvious until another thought dawned on you “ Oh, shit, that means C is gonna give me all of their work to do as well.” 

O huffed a laugh, “You got your priorities straight.” 

The pair of you looked up when C walked through the room and announced, “Oh get over it, you’ve all seen dead bodies before. Now get on with your work, we’re already going to be behind being a couple of people down, let's not get any more behind than necessary.” He walked back out the room through another door that led to the staircase.

“Well he’s got his priorities straight.” You comment back to O, who then laughs causing you to laugh. 

You noticed a couple of people giving the pair of you dirty looks. 

“The alphabet is terrifying…” O said quietly so only you could hear, you turned around to face him and so that no one else would be able to see your face when he finished his joke. “A bee sea, sounds bloody terrifying.” You smiled at him trying to keep your slight laugh silent. O knew you had a habit of laughing at the worst possible moments and he seemed to enjoy exploiting that fact.

You headed back over to your desk as O left to go back to the lab. You tried not to think about the fact two of your co-workers were now dead, although even if you had to admit you wouldn't miss either of them they had never been exactly nice. 

Later on in the day everything seemed to be back to normal, as if nothing had happened this morning. You decided you needed a break from your desk and computer as a headache was beginning to set in. You headed over to the small kitchen and made yourself a drink and made one for O. You headed to the lab to find he was the only one there which wasn’t unusual, before you had a chance to worry about knocking on the door he had seen you smiled and ran over to open the door.   
“What did the caffeine addict name his cats?” You asked as you handed him the mug, he took the mug from your hands and held it close to his face as he inhaled the smell. “Cream and Sugar.” 

He groans at that “That was awful, dreadful in fact, I hope you didn't work hard on that.” He smiled at you and took a sip, “Although the coffee is good, so I’ll let you off.”   
You smiled back he let you in the lab, he shouldn't really but he always did, it was like he could sense that you needed a break from everyone upstairs or you might just kill them. If anyone could kill someone it might as well be a trained MI6 operative. 

“If I could rearrange the alphabet I’d move U.” He did this where he would randomly start one of his jokes, you look at him as if to continue. “Cuz U are blocking the TV.” 

You let out a laugh at that one it could be because there is no one here to judge you. “I shouldn't be laughing at that, after what happened today. Do you actually do anything down here or do you just think of these?” 

“Both.” You shared another smirk as you both drink your drinks. 

O suddenly turns serious. “Do you still hate it here?” You just look at him and sigh, apparently that was all the answer he needed to continue. “I do, well not so much the job as a whole but the people here.” You mock glare at him. “Well excluding yourself of course, you make a half decent coffee.”

“Thanks.”

“No what I mean is, this job is not what it used to be and since me and C aren’t exactly getting along I’ve decided that I’m going to leave.”

“Oh.” Was all you could say to that, you looked down, O was the only decent thing about working here but now he was leaving, everything just seemed to be more gloomy. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to the outback, I’m gonna continue with my research on the Doctor and all that other stuff.” 

“When are you leaving?” You asked not really sure what to say in this situation.

“Today, no point delaying the inevitable. I promise I’ll text.” You smile at his words and nod. “Besides it's not like I’m needed here, no one even looks at anything I do. ”

“I’ll still send you anything remotely alien and anything to do with the Doctor, you know.” You offer.

“I know, but maybe not for a while. I think C is looking a little deeper at a few of us, including you and I. All the people he doesn't really like and I think he’s trying to get rid of us, so don’t you dare go, make his life miserable, you're better than me.” You have to smile at that.

“You don’t think I’ll be found at the bottom of a stairwell do you?”

“The two who died were some of his favorite, or at least his most loyal pets. I don’t think he had anything to do with them.” O replied.  
You finish your drinks in silence, you take his mug from him to wash it up.   
“I guess this is goodbye, then.” You mutter quietly. 

“Yeah, I guess it is. But we’ll stay in touch.” You simply nod at this.

It's only once you get to the door and are about to leave that you say “Bye O, good luck.”

“You too.” Was all he said in return, but then you supposed he wasn't one for goodbyes.

\-------------------------  
A month or two later, you hear someone mention the Doctor, of course you have to learn more and also if it annoys C all the better. 

O had talked about the Doctor often and when he had the chance to work with the man once before, you swear you could see him vibrating with excitement. 

You are a trained spy, so eavesdropping was something you were pretty amazing at. 

So when you saw C and a group walking down the corridor, you took your chance, you hid and listened.

“Over the past week, there's been a spate of attacks on intelligence officers worldwide, of every nationality. None of these attacks has been ordered by rival intelligence agencies.” You could hear C say, obviously everyone at MI6 was aware of this fact and was taking as many extra precautions as they possibly could. You had made a point of making sure O was aware of the fact so he could keep himself safe. 

A woman with blonde hair answered him, “At least that's what you're all telling each other.” In total fairness you had made a similar point the other day and C shot your idea down in seconds, he really didn't like you. 

The group now turned down another corridor and while you could still hear them, you knew a better place to hide if you wanted to hear anything from inside the office.

After a few minutes in your hiding place, between a wall and filing cabinets, you heard the group enter as the woman you heard before was talking, you decided it would be a good idea to get your phone out and record what was being said, so you could send it to O, this sort of thing was right up his alley.  
“There's nothing of her to live. It's like she's been erased. This is beyond any human technology.” 

C sighed, “Ah. I was rather worried you were going to say that. Doctor, the security of this entire planet is at stake. Can we rely upon you?” 

No one from the group spoke and you wondered what that meant.

You listened as he introduced all the new tech that no one had been allowed to see. You could also hear how incompetend these people were going to be, it’s really annoying isn’t it when you spend years training for this sort of thing only for the job to go to a load of novices.

You listened to the conversation but sort of zoned out listening for important information, you already knew all that information about Barton since you were the one who did the research. 

When you heard the woman talking, you presumed at this point she must be the Doctor, she seemed the most competent out of the group. 

“We're going to need your best man on this. What do you call him? Horizon-watcher?” Now that caught your attention, that was obviously O, which was then confirmed by C. 

“Ah, well, he er... He left. I... sacked him.” C sounded so insecure at that moment and you were loving it. You couldn’t wait to send all of this to O. Although O wasn’t sacked he left by choice.

“ The only person with an open mind about all this and you let him go?” The Doctor said with some annoyance. 

“MI6 has never countenanced the possibility of extraterrestrial life. The country has other organisations that deal with all that. UNIT. Even Torchwood.” Honestly, right now you were wondering how C was still in charge, he was beyond useless, he was more useless than a paper umbrella. 

“They're all gone. Oh, C! You took your eye off the horizon just as things were coming over it.” It seemed that the Doctor agreed with you on that point. “Don't worry. I'll call him.”

“You can't. He's off-grid. We can't find him anywhere. Believe me, we've tried.” Well that can’t be true because you have still been in contact with each other.

The Doctor turned to C, “Shh. I'm WhatsApping. Hi. It's me. I'm at MI6 with C. Crisis. Big crisis. Serious crisis. Big, serious crisis. And C says you were right and he's sorry for being an idiot.” The Doctor just told C to shh, oh you think you might just be able to get along with this woman. 

“ I did not use those words!” Shouted, to make sure he was heard over the phone.

“Send us your location. Kisses. It's quite French, that, isn't it? Kisses?” Actually maybe you might not get along with this woman that well, honestly ‘kisses’, really!

Then you hear C going on about Barton, about how he used to work at MI6 and then went rouge, well of course you were aware of that, you had been on a mission with him, a very long time ago now and you knew that O had gone on a couple of missions with him, before C fell out with all the competent agents. It really was no wonder that Barton decided to leave, with the attitude C had, you had considered leaving and O already had. 

You're pulled from your thoughts when you hear a bang and then glass shatter. You popped your head from behind the filing cabinet and could see C clutching his neck and him hitting the desk, obviously dead. 

You keep hidden incase this is an attack or one of those creatures that everyone is talking about tries to attack. 

The Doctor shouts for everyone to get down, obviously taking charge of the situation. They all listen to her and do as she says instantly, which you find rather bizarre, but then you suppose that these people aren’t in your line of work and therefore don’t have the worries about who you can and can’t trust. Although you have to say you are rather impressed by both of the men, since they grab the cases with the new spy tech and are using them as shields. 

“Go! Get to the Tardis!” The Doctor shouts at them as they all scramble out the room to get to safety, O had mentioned the Tardis to you, many times. 

Even though you stay hidden, you can clearly see the two glowing creatures which have been talked about so much over the last week or so. You felt sure they knew you were there, they seemed to be getting closer and then once they were within arms length they simply disappeared as if they had never been there. You tried to shake off the fear and the adrenaline which now coursed through your body. You were about to move from your hiding place, but decided since you weren't sure that those creatures weren’t hiding and waiting to attack, to send the video of all that had just happened to O. 

You then headed out and with one last glance to C’s body headed down the hall, you kept looking behind you for a while, looking for those creatures or to see if you would be blamed for the death of C. No-one mentioned it for ages, you started to wonder if anyone had found the body, but there was no way you were going to incriminate yourself. You clock watched for the next hour, waiting to see if you would be able to go home, at a reasonable time. This week you had stayed and worked a stupid amount of hour and had a ridiculous lack of sleep, with all the disapperances. You were just about to leave, when you checked your phone and saw that O had messaged you.

‘Go home and stay there.’ 

Was that all? You sent him a video of C admitting he was wrong, a creature appearing, C getting killed and the Doctor all in one short-ish video and all he replied was 5 words. 

Although in fairness you did have to suppose that he was probably busy working with the Doctor. 

You replied ‘Heading home now, if the Doctor has managed to find you, good luck. Stay safe.’ 

You walked home as fast as you could without looking suspicious, although you did keep looking behind you and down every dark alleyway convinced that something was going to jump out and get you. You felt the distinct feeling of being watched and followed, but you didn’t see anyone. Although normally you would cut through one alley to get home, but this week you hadn’t, you debated whether or not to take the cut through, it would cut your journey down by almost 10 minutes. Normally it wouldn’t bother you but the message you had received from O worried you, and with all the disappearances, you decided it was better to take a bit longer. 

You looked one last time down the alley, but while your head was turned you heard a noise behind you. Your heart stopped and at the same time raced. You slowly turned your head to the source of the sound. 

What you saw made your heart just stop. It was O, although something about him seemed different, he was wearing a purple ensemble and it really suited him, but he also had a beard. He looked good, really good. 

He was just staring at you, with a dark look in his eyes that you had never seen aimed at you before. You had seen it when he thought you weren’t looking, but it had never been aimed at you. His stare was getting too intense for your liking, “You almost gave me a heart attack. After everything that's happened recently surely you know not to scare someone like that?” He didn’t reply, he simply continued to stare at you, and now you were feeling unnerved. 

You went a bit closer, but careful not to touch him, O never reacted well to touch.   
He suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, but continued to look at you, but it was almost like he was looking through you. You held out your hand so he could see what you were doing, “Do you want to come back to mine, or go and get a drink or something?” He didn’t look right and now you were really starting to worry. 

He looked right into your eyes as he said “You should be at home by now.” 

“Couldn’t get out of work any earlier.” You offered, trying to explain why you were still standing in the street. His eyes followed you and you decided to head home, you turned around and he stepped closer to you, so you decided to head home, taking the alley. Since you were not alone anymore it didn’t seem so bad to take the alley. 

He didn’t talk the whole way, when you opened the door you let him go in first, while he made himself comfortable on your sofa you went into the kitchen to make a drink for the pair of you. You had so many questions flying round your head but didn’t know how to ask him, this was not the O you thought you knew. 

You went back through to find him sitting on your sofa looking around the room, you held out the coffee for him to take and he did with a grateful smile. 

“Why are you here?” You couldn't help but ask.

“You’re the one who invited me in.” He replied with a cheeky smile that you had seen before but something had changed, something about him was different. 

You can’t help but smile, he seems more himself now, “You know what I mean, I thought you were going to the Outback, what about the Doctor she …” You stop yourself from carrying on when you see his reaction when you said that, you realised something must have happened. Although you wanted to know and ask, but you knew better than to ask, O was always a private person. You decided that this conversation was dead, “Do you want something to eat?” You try to subtly gauge his reaction, “I mean I’m not much of a cook, but I can order something in, your choice.” 

“Don’t mind.” He was obviously deep in thought. 

“Why is it I can bake, but not cook?” You ask yourself as you walk around the living room of your apartment. It was small, so it wasn't a far walk, you had a pile of take-away menus that had been posted through your door and you had kept them. You went back over to the sofa and put the pile of leaflets in front of O.

When you looked up he seemed to have snapped himself back out of his thoughts, ‘what ever happened with the Doctor must have really shaken him up’ you thought.

“I can cook but can’t bake, cooking doesn't require precision, when cooking you can just throw anything in.” He said as he went through all the menus. He suddenly threw the menus down again. “I need your help!” was all he said.

Obviously he had your attention but your brain snapped into action with what he just said, after all in MI6 people very rarely asked for help. “What do you need?” 

“We need to stop the Doctor. Are you coming?” He asked, he was now standing by your front door, he pushed it open and gestured for you to go through, while questioning you.

“Is it going to be dangerous, do I need to bring anything with me?” You hoped he knew that you meant the gadgets you used when on missions. When he smiled at you, you knew he did understand.

“I like your thinking.” He closed the door while you headed for your bedroom, where you kept everything you might now need. You turned your head, O was standing there in your doorway not making any effort to cross into the room, he seemed to be waiting for permission to enter the room.

“You can come in if you like, do you need anything, O.” You had everything laid, for him to choose, he grabbed a few things, but you weren’t really paying attention to that as you were securing your gun.   
He grabbed your wrist, “O’s gone, it’s the Master now.” You turned and looked into his eyes, and they were darker than you had ever seen them before, it was like he was a different person, and now, who knows, maybe he his. 

He walked out the door and you found yourself following, you had been following him for a while when he suddenly stopped, you almost walked right into him. He turned and looked you right in the eyes and held both your shoulders as if trying to see into your mind, “Do you trust me?”   
You were looking into his eyes as well, and you thought for just a second you caught a glimpse at the O you knew but it was gone in a second. “Yes.” You said barely above a whisper, the intensity of his gaze was almost too much. 

“Close your eyes and hold your breath then!” You looked at him for a moment before doing as he asked, it was a bit of an odd request in the middle of a fairly busy London street. You felt the most peculiar sensation and when he squeezed your hand, you opened your eyes and found you were no longer in London but in an airbase somewhere. 

“Where are we and how did we get here?” You asked, he was looking around, although you weren’t sure what for, you assumed it must be the Doctor. 

“I used the teleport on the TCE.” Well he sort of answered one of your questions and you guessed that was all you were going to get, although when he saw your confused face he carried on. “Tissue Compression Eliminator.” But that was all he clarified. 

He started to walk around looking around when you noticed some of the people who had been in C’s office earlier.   
“You know that video I sent you before,” He looked at you blankly, “Oh, come on, I sent you a video with the Doctor and C getting killed and you’ve forgotten it, already!” 

“I didn’t forget but why are you bringing this up?” He clearly wasn't amused, in fact he was snapping at you, he had never done that before. 

“Well some of the people she had following her around are over there,” You pointed, the pair of you were hiding behind an air hanger, not wanting to be seen. “Do you think that they’re here with the Doctor or …” You were cut off before you could finish. 

“Follow them, I’m gonna keep my eye out for the Doctor, let me know if you see her, but don’t be seen and don’t do anything unless I say otherwise.” He pushed you slightly in the direction you had pointed, you did as he asked, not used to receiving orders from him before. 

You look for the trio and you suddenly hear the girl that the Doctor had brought to MI6.

“Use your shoe on the machine.” They must still have all the tech that C had given them, although when you slipped into the air hanger you could see that they obviously had no idea what they were doing. 

“It doesn't make any difference.” The old man said, stating the obvious. 

The girl spoke again “Cufflinks!” You watched as they obviously hadn't realised that there were lasers going everywhere, meaning they should try a different tactic.   
You suddenly heard a voice you recognised and smiled, it was O. No, not O, the Master. It really was going to take some getting used to a new name. “Move away. Now! I've just had the most infuriating seventy seven years of my life. Have you any idea how hard it is to live through the 20th century? The places I've escaped from. Still... just in time to watch you all pay.” Although his words confused you, now was not the time to ask any of the questions spinning round your head. 

“What's the machine?” The younger man asked.

“Conversion and transmission. We're transmitting Kasaavin energy around the world all at once into every device, hitting every human being and erasing all their DNA simultaneously.” The Master answered, although you may have understood some of those words, you understood very little of the answer as a whole. 

Suddenly there is a light coming out of a screen and it seems to be taking over the girl, she states the obvious, again. “I can't let go of it.” 

“ First her. Then you. Then you.” The Master pointed at them all individually, you had no idea how he had any control over what was happening, but then he was a genius and you know what happens to genius’ who never have their potential realised, they go bad. “Don't do this.” You suddenly hear the Master say, you move, just to see what's happening now, that's when you notice that the statue of the silver lady has stopped spinning. You have no idea what this means. How could you help?   
That's when you see the Doctor again, followed by two women dressed from different time periods. Of course, O had told you she could travel in time but you seeing this was just proving everything O had ever said. 

“Sorry. I think that might have been me. And I'll admit, it was close.” She didn't sound sorry, she sounded smug, never a good thing in your opinion, especially in your line of work. Normally if someone sounded smug, it meant a near death experience. 

“No.” Screamed the master, he sounded like he was ready to kill, and in fairness after having only seen the Doctor twice while hiding, you felt the same. 

“Two can play at embedding things in history. I knew the Silver Lady was important, and that you built it for a reason, but I couldn't work out why. So I traced its movements through history. And when I saw that Barton now owned it, we stopped by his office. Middle of last year, using your Tardis, I built a fail-safe into that machine. Planted a virus. If it ever detected the massing of a Kasaavin army within its systems - total shutdown.” The Doctor osunded smug again, now you couldn’t see her face right now but you could just imagine it taunting the Master. O had told you so many stories of the Doctor, how she liked to play the hero, but always at the cost of others. You could now see what he meant.

Suddenly there was a lot of light in the hanger and you worried for a second that you had been found, but you realised it must be the creatures that you had seen in C’s office, although this time there were loads of them.

“You're going to have to explain yourself to them, Doctor.” The Master didn’t sound as confident as he had earlier and that both annoyed and worried you. How dare the Doctor do this to the Master.   
“Am I? Listen, you lot, I've rigged the Silver Lady to exile you back to your own dimension. This planet's off-limits. Oh, and you know that deal he made with you?” You could hear the Doctor, but you couldn't hear the device that was playing back a recording. “That's the trouble with modern technology. You never know when you're being spied upon.”

“ Don't... don't listen to her.” You could hear the uncertainty in the MAsters voice but you better than to just jump out on instinct. You looked and could see that he was now being surrounded by those creatures. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and he was gone. 

You could see that the Doctor was talking to her entourage, and then she suddenly ran off with the two women in period costume. You move to stay hidden, and it's a good job because just a few moments later the Doctor is back but she is at the other door, the one near you. Then she and the entortage leave, not giving a second thought to the Master. 

You sat there for a minute trying to work out what to do. How could you get him back? How could you make the Doctor pay?

You headed over to the statue once you were sure you wouldn't be caught, when you went near it, you could see a very small button, anyone else probably wouldn’t have seen it, but you were using all your spy skills and training, you pressed the button and the lady started to spin, very slowly. You kept checking no one was going to come, you could just picture the Doctor walking in and finding you. You noticed a buzzing in your pocket, and there was something glowing in your pocket. You had never seen it before, so you imagined that the master must have put it there. You inspected the small device, you could see a button on it and so you pressed it. 

Next thing you're aware of is another flash of light, you try to cover your eyes, but the light is too bright, as suddenly as it came the light was gone, you felt someone grab wrist, you were ready to fight, except when you moved your arm you could see it was the Master. You had never felt so relieved, and you had nearly been killed multiple times in your line of work. 

“I don’t say this often, but you did good.” That really was the best thing you had heard all day. You smiled, honestly seeing him standing in front of you again was the best thing ever. “Close your eyes and hold your breath.” You smiled, this time at least you knew what to expect, when you open eyes again your back in your flat.

“Fancy something to drink?” You smile already heading to the kitchen, you decide that this is not the time for tea, so you grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. The Master looks up when you walk in and smiles. He pours the two glasses of wine. 

The two of you sit in silence for a while, taking in everything that's happened over the past few hours. “So, how are we gonna make the Doc… her pay?” You decided that saying her name right now might not be the best thing to do. 

He turns to look at you, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, she ruined your plans, you were right when you said that she claims to be a hero by crushing everyone around her.” You say with determination, you can feel a burning rage, just at the thought of what she’s done.

“That's not even the half of it.” The Master says, leaning back into the sofa enjoying his glass of wine.

“What do you mean?” You ask, with genuine curiosity although you're worried about what you're about to hear.   
“She left me to the Nazi’s, she used my apperenace against me.” He said although there was very little emotion in his voice, you could tell he was hurt. “You have no idea what I have been through.” 

You couldn’t contain the horror on your face, you wanted to comfort him, but how do you comfort someone who has been through that. You were about to reach out and touch him, before remembering he didn't like to be touched. “She shouldn’t have, you didn’t deserve that, no-one ddeserves that.” You say with some conviction. 

“It doesn’t matter now.” The Master sounded small, you would have thought he would have been angry but he wasn’t.

“Yes, it does, of course it does. We have an advantage, she doesn’t know you got away from wherever she sent you. What are we gonna do? How are we going to make her pay?” 

The Master suddenly brightens up, looking at you, he leans close to your face before whispering, “I have a few ideas.” 

You lifted your glass and he did the same, “Here’s to your revenge.”

“No, not my revenge, pet. Our revenge.” The pair of you smile at one another before both taking a sip.


End file.
